Anything Could Happen
The first episode of Season 1 and of the entire series. Summary Sophie is psyched to start high school, but starts hanging out with the wrong crowd she has to do bad things to impress. Meanwhile, Sadie and Jeremy want to start their own club, but can't seem to agree and Scott has some troubles adapting to high school himself. Main Plot Sophie is being pulled in two different directions during her first week at school and has to choose; friends or popularity. Either way, one group won't be very happy with her. Sub Plot Sadie and Jeremy want to leave their mark on the school before they graduate and decide to start a club of their own, but can't seem to agree on anything. Will this put a strain on both the group and their friendship? Third Plot After a summer of hell, Scott has lost almost all all of his friends and finds it difficult to start new in a new enviornment. Trivia= *This is the first episode ever of Clearwater. *This episode is named after the song "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding. *In this episode, the first semester of the 2012-1013 school year begins. |-| Series Continuity= *Several continuity errors are found in this episode due to much of the series not being figured out. **Clearwater was mentioned to be in Ohio, not Florida. **Alicia mentions she has a brother, when later in the series, she is an only child. *While it is not mentioned in this episode why Scott lost all of his friends, in the Season 3 episode, Same Love, Keith Rossen (who was not present in the first season) explains he told everybody at school that Scott stole from his family after their budding relationship was shot down by Scott. This caused everyone to turn on Scott over the summer. |-| Cast= (Alphabetical Order) Regular Cast *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Noah Munck' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Quotes= * Sophie: "Now I know I'm going to like this school..." * Jeremy: "Guys, we're about to create a brilliant thing..." * Isaac: "Disagreements make me hungry, I need a sandwich." * Sadie: "I'm glad we got to do this together, Jeremy." |-| Gallery= anythingcouldhappensoph.jpg ach.jpg Anythingcouldhappenscott.jpg |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_101:_Anything_Could_Happen Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere Category:Sophie Plots Category:Sadie Plots Category:Scott Plots